Who knew Americans were so fun!
by Animeboyslover
Summary: Yoh gets accepted into a foreign exchange program and the whole shaman king gang is in for a surprise!FINISHED ! enjoy!
1. Foriegn Exchange Progam!

Who knew Americans were so fun by:Shamagirl

Summary: Yoh gets picked to paticipate in a foreign exchange program and the

whole shaman gang is in for a great surprise!

Rating:(T) Teen

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King but i wish i did! cries

Chapter One:Foreign exchange program

The story begins at Funbari High School in class 2-b where a bunch of bored

students await their teacher's speacial announcement...

Teacher: Alright class next week were going to have a foriegn exchange program!

Students: groans

T: Aww come on it's a very enlightning experience and one of you lucky students

will get to go across the country and exchange lives with another, The drawing will

take place this Thursday so i want you all-

bell rings

T: alright class dissmissed!

Outside class

Hey guys! wait up! HoroHoro Usui called out to his friends Yoh Asakura and Ren

Tao.

Yoh: hey Horo, what's up?

Ren: Hello idiot.

H: Aww dont be like that Renny!

R: I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!

H:Anyway, what do you guys think of this dumb exchange program?

R: A complete waste of time.

H: How bout you Yoh?

Y: I don't know it dosen't really matter to me.

H well, if you ask me I bet it's some dorky kid who will annoy the hell out of

people, or some real ugly chick that has a crush on you, or a total weirdo, Man,

I hope i don't get picked.

R: Me neither

Y: Come on guys, let's just go

The trio then walked out of Funbari High School and towards Yoh's House.

Hi its Shamagirl u may have read my other story unexpected love butn i deleted it

ant hope you enjoy this one please reveiew later! 


	2. Here's the Plan

Chapter2: Here's the Plan... 

After school yoh and the gang went to yoh's house to disscuss the

upcoming foriegn exchange program."Okay guys the teacher said

the guy is coming on friday, so what do we do?" yoh asked. "okay! here's what we do, horo yelled."we get a big

cannon,a bomb and a banana peel and... SLAP! "Do be quiet with ridiculous plans horo, we are getting a visitor not a

war!" Ren interrupted with a very hard slap to the back of horo's head."OUCH! you didn't have to hit so hard ren! "I

belive yoh was talking idiot". horo quickly shuts his mouth to avoid another hit. "come on guys mabey it wont be so bad,

mabey the guy will be really cool, mabey even a new friend" morty suggested. "that's a great idea morty" yoh said "Well

am not going to stand for any more idots added to this group" "that's totally mean dude!" Oh! so you knew i was talking

you horo?"I was not!...Imean he!...I...You!...Arrrgh! my brain hurts."Hmph! figures you blue haired dummy." Now,now

oni-chan, let's not name call" "shut up yoh" yoh pouts and begins to cry,hao panics and starts to calm yoh down by

apologizing repeteadly."Pathetic the great hao asakura reduced to goo when his dear brother starts to pout!" hao and ren

start to fight,horo and morty try to break it up and yoh start to cry even more loudly! Anna then comes down and hits

everyone (except hao). "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" anna screeched. everyone bows there head down(Except

hao, i mean let's face it he aint scared of anna's skinny slutty ass!)"WEL?" w-w-w-well a-a-anna we were j-j-just

disscussing the forign exchange program at school!" yoh studdered. "Ahh yes, you got picked yoh, well let me get one

thing clear you are responsible for any and every thing this person does so you better give the rules, or i will deal with you

and them personally! understand? "y-y-y-yes anna."Good now i want you all to get ready for this guy's arrival now!" YES

ANNA!" they all said. every one then got to work preparing for the new guys arival but, horo had other plans.  
fdsirfgrewdfgr8href89g-tgfghfughfughdfughfd9ugyhfubnhopfuhgfiugbfg9gufgjrf0gufohgjerogjfpghjfjgfpihjfghbfijhfoijghfoijhj

Well i finally updated right now im in virgina beach and it is great! im so glad they have a computer. and thank you

LetMyLoveReachYourHeart for my first review! it means alot! And now my readers it's time to vote yoh and the gang

think the new person is a guy but it could be a girl so iwant you to vote should the person be a boy? or a girl? you decide

keep reading ill review as soon as i get my votes catch ya later!


	3. Operation:GET OUT!

Hey ya'll! Wats up wit Chu! This the one and only Shamagirl here

TO bring u another hot chapter of "who knew Americans were so

Fun!" I know it's been a long time since ya heard from me but im

Gonna make it up with chapter 3, but people u gots to send in your

Votes for if you want the OC character 2 be a boy or a girl. I can't

Finish the story without your votes so send im in! I want 2 thank

All of u who sent n reviews and voted u guys mean a lot 2 me!

1love, Enjoy!

Who Knew Americans were so fun!

Chapter 3: Operation Get Out!

It was Thursday and Yoh had everything ready for the new guest's

Stay. "Okay, Room: Check, Bed: Check, Bathroom : Check,

Tranquilizer : Check! (A/N : Who knows things might get alittle

Crazy! he he), Okay every thing is ready! Meanwhile, Horo,

Ren, Joko, and Ryu had other "welcoming" plan for the visitor.

"Now let's go over the plan one more time" horo started. "Day

One:Booby trapped room, Day Two: Broken Shower, Day Three:

Trip from Hell, Day Four: Haunted House, and finally Day Five:

Dead House, by then the dude/chick will be beggin to leave!"

"This is gonna be sweet!" horo cheered. "Well if you say u it's

sweet horo I'll eat it! Aha ha ha ha! Joko joked. SMACK! Only to

be smacked by ren afterwards. " I swear joko one more crappy

joke and and your body will be a sweet treat for the worms when I

kill you! Joko whimpers and then shuts up. "well is every one in?"

horo asked.

"Yup"

"Fine"

"You got it my little friend!"

"Okay! Operation : Get Out will begin at o 100 hours!" "What!"

Ryu questioned, "my watch only has 24 hours!" horo slapped his

Forehead. "That means at dawn ryu!"(A/N Don't really know

Military hours),horo shouted, and so horo and the gang went off to

Put the finishing touches on their plan. Mean while yoh and anna

Were in the living room discussing there soon-to-be house guest.

"I can't wait im so psyched, but im also scared." "I wonder if it

will be a guy or a girl?" "It'll be a boy yoh, now go clean the

bathroom." "Huh, how do you know anna?" "Because, I

"Insisted" that they send a boy, which I KNOW they most

certainly will!" "Aww come on anna,would'nt it be great to have

another girl a round the house, you know to be your friend?"

"Absolutely not!" "Why not anna?" "I have my reasons now go

clean the bathroom." sigh "yes anna." When yoh was gone anna

began to write down the rent fees for the new guest. "Hmmpf, As

if im going to let some slutty whore try to steal my fiancé away!

And with that anna began to watch t.v.

Ofjefheoi;ufhreufhrdoughroughfouhgfoughrfhgofhgrfuhgrouhgruh

Well that's it 4 now so plz vote 4 the OC character so I can make

The next chapter! Remember vote if you want the OC character

2 be a boy or girl the choice is yours aight ya im out!

1 love. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLZ!


	4. REVIEW PLZ!

Who Knew Americans were so fun!

By:Shamagirl

REVIEWS PLZ!

Come on guys I really, really, really! Need those review votes so I can do chapter 4 or in this case chapter 5. Remember your votes could affect the whole story! So im counting on you guys! This is my first story and I want it to be a big success! So plz hurry up and VOTE, VOTE, VOTE! That is all! Oh yeah comin at cha real soon a Fruit's basket story! Check ya later! AND REMEMBERE TO VOTE!


	5. Showtime! :Big Surprise!

Okay ladys and gents,the votes are in and they have been counted! so it's time for the moment you all have been waiting for. for those of you who didn't like the way the votes came out,sorry maybe next time! if you review and tell me what you want i'll be happy to make a story for ya! anyway,lets get this show on the road oh and thanks to all the people who reviewed and voted! this one's for you!  
i dont own shaman king but that's okay!

Who Knew Americans were So Fun!

Chapter Four:Showtime/Big Surprise!

The whole funbari house woke up that friday mourning with only one thought in

there heads:"This is it!" This is the day i get a knew friend,and a good grade"

yoh thought as he woke up to start breakfast.

"This is the day i'll have to deal with another one of those stupid boys" anna

thought and then turning over and back to sleep.

"this is the day that ill pray to the great gods of china that this new comer is

nothing like joko(can someone plz tell me how to spell joco's name!) or

so help me-!

"this is the day i get to pull the biggest prank of all time! horo thought in his

sleep. Baisically every one was excited and impatient over the new comer's arrival.

At school none of the shaman gang could focus...

"Can anyone tell me what the what the capital of tokyo is?" the teacher then

scanned the room for his next nervous,bored,or stupid prey. he was'nt disapointed.

"Mr. Usui?'

"hope he knows how to snow board"

"umm, no that's wrong try again."

"hope he has great hair like me!"

MR.USUI! the teacher shouted.

Wha? horo quickely came out of his stupor. "y-y-yes sensei?"

"Mr.Usui do you know the anwser to the question i just asked you?"

"you asked me a question?"

the whole class bursted into laughter.

Sigh "Okay, Mr.Usui why don't you try and anwser this riddle: What's long,

boring, and worse than death?" Give up,it's detention. after school 2 paragraphs

on why it's important to pay attention in class! See you there!"

Aww man!

Afterschool "Man that teacher is such an asshole ! horo yelled. he had just finished detention and he

yoh and ren were on there way to yoh's house. "come on horo he's not mean!

afterall, YOU were'nt paying attention."

"oh yoh your such a teacher's pet yoh!", yoh pouted a bit and kept quiet.

"Sorry horo but im gonna have to side with yoh on that one" ren stated.

ARrgh!"dosent anyone take my side!  
Yoh's house

Anna,im home! yoh shouted.

"Go clean the bathroom yoh."

sigh yes anna. yoh mumbled and walked off.

"and you too go clean the guestroom"anna demanded.

"yes anna'. ren and horo chimmed.  
later that night "yoh, it's 6:30. Your new idot should have been here at 5:30. anna pointed

out.  
"Come on anna cut the guy some slack, it was probally a late flight or he got lost".

"tartyness has no excuses yoh."(She is so mean! she does'nt deserve yoh!)

dingdong

"That's him!" yoh yelled.he then raced to the door and opened it.

"hi,and welcome to-"yoh stopped and stared at the visitor in shock.

"hey yoh what's wro-"horo too stopped and stared in shock.

by now the whole gang had came to the door and they too stared in shock,

because the person who at the door was.  
To be Continued Yup! you know i had to do it! you know i had to! sorry but i atleast wanted to

have one cliff hanger. but i will have a new chapter very soon so for now have

a great summer!

1 love! 


	6. It's Nice to Meet You!

Hey yall im back wit a new chapter for ya! I can tell it's gonna be hot! i want to thank all of you for reviewing and voting! oh, and to Shrouded Sponge Ninga im so sorry for making you wait,i promise you i wont do it again! This chapter,s for you okay!Also if anyone wants to know about me or my future plans check the end of this chapter.Now sit back relax and enjoy the chapter!(/words in between slashes are thoughts)  
1 love! 

Who Knew Americans were so Fun!

Chapter4:It's Nice to meet You!

By now the whole gang came to see what was wrong and they all stared in shock,

for at the door was not an annoying nerd boy, not a fat blubbering woman,or a fat

porky kid with an accent(A/N: sorry claressa annabelle wong hehe!)but a girl. She

looked about the same age as everyone(except rio). Her eyes were a light shade

of hazel full of excitement,she had long flowing black hair with the right shine,and

her skin looked as if it was passionately kissed by the sun(she's african american

people:black). She wore a black tee shirt with a message the group could not read

and a pair of jean shorts that clung to her hips in just the right way,which were

complemented by a pair of black converses. The group could not hide there surprise

not even anna! The stranger's face then went from excitement to worry and

confusion."um im sorry,but is this the asakura household?" the stranger asked. Yoh was the first speak.

"Uh! y-y-yes it is, im yoh asakura and may i ask your name?" the stranger

then blushed with imbarrasment."oh,im sorry were are my manners my name is

Simone Collins and im here for the forign exchange program." "We'll Simone it's

nice to-! it was then that anna decided to butt in,and by butt in i mean she

pushed yoh to the ground and stood in the doorway to "greet" the new arrival.

It's all fine and dandy to meet you and all but I specificaly "requested" that the

foreign exchange student be a BOY. it was clear to the group that anna was disapointed.

"Oh! im sorry for this disapointment but all exchanges are selected at random when

people vounteer for the program. simone explained. "Oh, well welcome anyway" and with that anna

left the room. Yoh then took the role of finishing what was left of the welcoming.

"sorry about that,anna can be alittle demanding at times.Anyway, im glad your here

please come in!" "Thank you very much!" simone replied. Hello young lady my

name is rio may i help you with your bags?"rio offered."That's very kind of you,but

i can do it myself." "We'll will you do me the honor of being my happy place!"

Rio then got down on one knee and presented simone with a rose.Simone then

stared at rio with the utmost weireded out look and took the rose. "umm...im

flattered and all but im not allowed to date untill im 18 sorry." "Man, that's too bad,

but i shall wait for you!" and with that rio ran out the house to take a long

ride on his motorcycle."ummm ooooo kay, not to be mean or anything but that guy

was totally crazy!" "Yeah rio is always like that when he sees a pretty girl".

Horo explained."Hey my name's horohoro,but you can call me horo." Simone smiled.

"Nice ta meet cha!" she then held out her fist.horo turned pale.

"WHAT! IM NICE AND YOU WANT TO HIT ME!"simone just

laughed."HAHHAHAHAH!"no no no im notgonna hit you, it's just

a way of saying hello!"Horo turned pink./hmmph! she thinks she's

so cool! but,after operation:GET OUT she'll be nothing but a

bawlingbaby on her way out the door/horo thought. "Hey dude, i

love your hair is what brand of dye is that?"simone asked."DYE?

THIS IS MY NATURAL COLOR!'horo fumed."oops! sorry man.  
AFTERWARDS

"So let me introduce you to everyone"!Yoh started."You've already met horo and

rio,so this is ren.Yoh pointed to a boy that was slightly shorter than him,he had

a chinese kung fu outfit,dark purple hair,and bright yellow eyes."Nice to meet you".

It was then that Simone did something that shocked every one: she bowed to ren

in the traditional chinese way!Ren was in shock."H-h-how did you know how to

do that!Simone smiled."I studied chinese and japanese culture at school,I

was so fascinated that i did further study.""Good for you" ren stated coldly.Simone's

smiled faded alittle.But,unbeknownst to simone ren had a very impressed look on his

face."this is joco,a black boy with a big afro."Hey what's up." then joco put on a

bird outfit and stared prancing around the room.

SLAP!  
only to be hit by ren.

"My god he is so annoying!"ren yelled."and this is anna."yoh finished.Anna then

turned to simone.Simone did'nt know if anybody else saw but simone felt that anna's

stare was full of nothing but hate.If looks could kill simone would be dead and

buried. Except for one thing:Simone was'nt scared,and she never would be.

"nice to meet you miss collins".anna calmly stated."same here simone replied.

the two then continued to stare at eachother neither one daring to look away.

"We'll let me show you to your room simone" Yoh interupted."Yeah thanks!"

"It was nice to meet all of you."and with that she followed yoh upstairs.anna left

the room without a word.Horo then took the time to go over the plan with joco and

ren."Okay guys tomorrow we begin Operation:GET OUT any questions?""I dont

know horo she seems cool,do you really want to do this?" joco asked."I'll have to

side with the idiot over there,chinese culture is a very pure hearted part of life,they

dont let anyone learn it,that's an international law".ren added."Oh please,that's

totally an act!horo yelled."That's how they get you,first they act all nice to earn

your trust then BAM! your missing a kidney.""You really are an idiot.""Oh

Yeah? well see whose the idiot when my plan work and little miss nice girl's

true nature is revealed and she's out the door!"Whatever horo.""Hmmph,You'll

see,come tomorrow it's the start of a grand master plan and then it's bye bye american!

Well that's it next chapter horo's plan goes into action! hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i will update soon!Well this has been Who Knew Americans Were So Fun im shamagirl 1 love!Plz review!


	7. Operation:GET OUT:Failed

Hey everybody it's me again and i want to wish everyone a late happy 4th of july! 

sorry for the long delay,i was kinda going through a bad thing with a friend i think

she's dissin me for another person(some friend). but it's okay i know somewhere

out there ill find a true friend. But enough about that. I made the OC character a

girl because i hate anna and my character is kinda like me and kinda what i want

2 be. Also shrouded sponge ninja(did i get it right this time?) sorry bout the

mistake on your name and thanks for reading my story. thanks to all of you who

are reading my story and especially thanks to all of you who are reading and

reviewing. well on with the the story!

1 love!  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Who Knew Americans Were So Fun!

Chapter seven:Horo's Plan

It was 4:00 in the mourning and everything is quiet untill...HONK!

Ren tao quickly jumped out of bed ready to fight the next thing that moves only to

be greeted by horo. "HORO, WHAT TH-! horo then covered ren's mouth."Shhh!'

horo hissed. ren just sat there cutting daggers at horo. "Horo, im going to ask you

nicely, what could you possibly want at FOUR O'CLOCK IN THE MOURNING!

ren almost screamed. "It's time"horo simply stated. "time for what!" ren fumed.

"Time for Operation Get Out to start!" horo beamed."At 4 o'clock in the mourning!Ren asked. "Of course, if we do it later some one might see, you

know what they say:Early Bird Catches The Worm." horo explained. Sigh okay

horo im up, let's get this thing over with,but if your plan fails dont come crying to

me." ren stated. "no way ren! this plan is totally gonna work, you'll see.  
hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Step One:Bobby trapped room

"Okay every one simone should be in her room asleep the idea is to be quiet and

stealthy, we must set all traps with the upmost care. failure is not an option,now

are you with me! horo asked. "Hai"! rio,ren,and joco chanted."Alright everyone

let's do it!  
fgdfgisdgfiddihdivhdhfdfododhgdfhvochgfohgdhgfhfojhfohfpighfohgfjgfhjgfigjfighfoghdfoghdfoghu By six horo and the gang had simone's room set with 10 water baloons, a floor

covered in maple syrup,draws full of spiders, and a bucket of fudge at the room's

entrance. "This is gonna be sweet!horo yelled."What's gonna be sweet?" The group

turned and stood in shock to see Simone in her pj's coming up the steps. Horo

turned pale. "Simone!"they all yelled. "Ummm yeah?" she anwsered with

a bit of fear in her voice. "W-w-what are you doing there?" horo asked in

disbelief. "well when a person wants to get from downstairs to upstairs they have

to-" "I know that!" horo stated"I mean what are you doing out your room at this

time of day!" "Oh, well i've been up since three, so i decided to go downstairs

to watch tv and i used to getting up at 6:00 all the time, if im not allowed to

watch tv im so sorry! and it will never happen again! and-' she was then cut off

by ren's finger to her lips."It's fine,you can do just about anything you want here,

it's just were suprised your up so-" ren stopped when they all heard a scream, a

girl's scream, anna's scream. they all turned to see anna running out of simone's

room covered in syrup and being chased by spiders.?"SOMEONE"S GOING TO

PAY FOR THIS!anna screeched. "Oh crap" horo sighed.  
Step One:Booby trapped room:Failed dgdgdgfdgfdighfdjkhfdhigfdojgfdiugdibfdhfdugdgdgfdghdgfdgfdkgriuyugyrygourygorygyruygrugyr Step Two:Broken Shower

The next mourning horo was up at TWO am "fixing" the shower."Hehhehheh,this plan is sure to work,every guy knows girls will die if they dont have their mourning

showers,THIS is gonna be sweet.  
dkfhdfhdkvhdvgdkvdfjvhdjhdhdhfdhfdlhfdlhflkhfldhfldhfjhdfhdlfhdjfhdlkfdlhfdlfhdlhfdlfdlhfdlhfdldkh Horo then went to simone's room and knocked."Hey horo wat's up?""hey simone,

i just wanted to tell you that the shower's free.""thanks,i was just about head down

there." she then went past horo and headed down the hall. In about 10 minutes

horo herd a girlish scream."Yes!" horo cheered. he then raced down the hall and

stared in shock.Simone was sitting there, leaned against the wall listening to head

phones. It was then that horo saw a terrible sight.:Yoh running out the the bathroom naked,red as a beet,screaming his head off. horo was in shock and simone was oblivious to the scene.(those headphones were up pretty loud)"yoh,watch out for the-!" BAM!

Yoh had fallen down the steps and was now unconcious.  
"Oh crap."horo mumbled.

Step Two:Broken Shower:Failed dfhihvdhvdehvldjvdjvdl;vndfldlvnfogj;dvndfljgj;vncfljgrogjvdjlghfojfd;bfjgfl;nggkljf;mbg;kjf;ghg;jh Step Three:Trip from hell

That afternoon(after getting yelled at by yoh and almost killed by anna)horo went

to invite Simone to have a "fun" trip,He found her in her room on her labtop.

"Hey Simone!" she look up and smiled,her smile was full of wonder and complete

happiness.heh who does she think she's foolin with that fake smile,she almost

looks happy to see me.but, just you wait simone that fake smile will be your last/

horo thought."Hi Horo what's up?""nothing,i was just wondering if you would like to

ummmmm...you know do somethin?"Horo was caught off guard by her reaction.

She blushed a deep shade of pink.  
"Y-y-you mean l-l-like a date?" she stuttered. horo was shocked,and then he

blushed."ummmm...well..yeah?" This only made simone's blush go deeper."Umm,

sure just give me a few minutes to get ready""Okay,i'll be outside" he then let the

room./hahaha,i bet she thinks im gonna take her to some expensive reateraunt or

something, girls are always into expensive shit/ horo thought."Okay,im ready sorry

for the wait.""oh,that's-"horo could'nt finish his sentence,he was too much in shock.

(He's been in shock alot lately right?)The cause of the shock was simone's outfit,

She had on a red tube top that looked like it would rip due to her breast size,a

dark blue jean mini skirt that showed just the right amount of leg and did justice

to her curves,red converses,and a rose hairclip in her long brown hair that she wore

out.Horo almost forgot about the plan untill he saw her blush./heh what a faker she

is actually pretending to be imbarrased/"ummmm is this too casual?too dressy?

because i can change if you want me t-!"You look fine"Horo interupted./very fine/

"So, were are we going?""It's a surprise,but let's just say it's "special."this only

made simone blush even harder. "alright the first stop is to get somethin to eat,

hope you like italian!" "Yeah, i love italian."Well your in for a treat"horo said with

a smirk. the place they went to was called dirty dino's sub shop(Emphisis on the

dirty)and the only thing italian about this place was the owner."hallo wat can i do

fer yas"dino asked with a slur.he was obviously drunk."Two phillys dino and make

em messy!"horo said with a smile."You eat here?"simone asked."Sure,all the time!""Oh,well...okay"?heh heh heh she's already getting grossed out!""here ya

go two sups with evry ting on it!""thanks!" horo then practically attacked his sub!

"Go ahead and dig in!"horo insisted./here goes she gonna totally freak/But to

horo's surprise simone took hold of her sub and took a big bite,leaving her mouth a

big cheesy mess!"twis is welly good foro!" simone said through a mouth full of

sub./dude,she's almost like a dude,arrgh,ill just have to try harder/horo thought.  
Afterwardsafterwardsafterwardsafterwardsafterwardsafterwardsafterwardsafterwardsafterwards "that was a great lunch horo!"horo did'nt anwser he was still in shock./how can a

girl that looks like her not be grossed out by dirty dinos? it just dose'nt make

sence!what is she/"HORO LOOK OUT!""Huh? WHAAAA!" it was to late.

BAM  
horo ran into a light pole.  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"horo yelled."Horo are you all right!" simone

yelled"Uhhh yeah im okay dont worry bout it."assured."no your not, look at that

bump."horo felt the top of his head."OUCH!" there was a big bump on the top of

his head."here let me see"simone then took horo's head and kissed the bump. horo

could'nt stop from blushing."better?"simone asked."Y-y-yeah thanks". horo stammered. simone smiled."good,you had me worried there for a sec!"uhhh yeah,

let's get going." The next place to go was a place were they could have lots of

fun! but, in this case it was the park for a game of spit tag."So are we going for

a walk in the park horo?"Nope,were here for a game of spit tag!"Hmmmm okay."

"Okay,arent you grossed out?"horo asked."No,i mean it's just spit,it wont

kill you."simone explained.before horo could replySPLAT!horo felt a big glob of

green spit on his face."TAG your it"  
after spit tag after spit tag after spit tag after spit tag after spit tag after spit tag af

The spit tag game plan did'nt go the way horo had planned. For one simone was'nt

at all grossed out by the game and two she won the game! This resulted in horo

covered in spit!they were now on their walk home."Sorry horo, i guess i over did it"It's okay simone,i had fun!"Me too". they finally arrived at funbari osen."Thanks

for asking me out horo, i had fun, goodnight." simone then kissed horo on they

cheek. horo could'nt stop blushing."yeah,good night.  
Step Three:Trip from hell"Failed fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff Step Four:Haunted House

"So horo how was your date?"joco asked."shut it joco".horo grumbled."I just dont

get it every one of my plans she's five steps ahead of me,what's going on!"

"Oh, i dont know horo did you ever consider that she is too smart to fall for your

stupid pranks?"ren suggested."Nah maybe she's psychic!"Joco yelled"oh come on

joco even i know that's a stupid idea!"horo yelled."I mean let's face it, she's not

like most girls:She was'nt grossed out about dirty dino's,she dose'nt mind waiting for

showers,and she is a champion at spit tag!"Horo yelled."Are you sure she's not a

boy"ren asked. horo started to remember what simone wore on their "date" and

immediately started blushing."No she is absolutely not a boy!"horo stated."Oh so is

that why your blushing horo?ren asked with a smirk."I-I-i am not!""sure your not"

ren states sarcastically."Let's just get the next prank ready""What ever you say horo'  
tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu "Hey Simone can you go get some things for me?"horo asked."Umm sure what do you need?"just a few things."horo then pulled out a list with atleast 100 items."Um

okay i can do that,see ya later!"then she left."Okay we got only alittle bit of time

to summon some really scary ghost,"horo explained"lets get to work!  
laterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlate "Hello?"simone called out.It was night time and simone had finally gotten home.

"horo,i got your stu-"simone stoped in mid-sentence when she heard a loud

rattling that sounded alot like chains."Is someone there?" she called out.

Nothing. then she heard the chains rattling grow louder,but this time the sound of

moaning could be heard."If you guys are trying to scare me it is'nt going to work.'

Nothing.then she saw somethin that made her scream.It was then that a hideous

ghost appeared before her holding blood stained chains and a rusty chainsaw.

Any other person would have ran,screamed,or even look scared.but, simone just

stood there and stared not saying a word." Her gaze was not scared but interested.

She continued to stare untill the ghost started to look uncomfortable and then she

spoke."Are you in pain mr. ghost?" best belive the ghost was not prepared for that."Ummm no im not in pain."the ghost replied."then why are you moaning?'this

got the ghost stumped."because it's part of the routine rattle chains,moan,appear,and

then you are supposed to scream."the ghost explained."but im not scared of you".

simone said rather bluntly. this hurt the ghosts feelings and then he started to cry.

"im a failure as a ghost,oh i am sorry master and with that he disapeared./Well,

that was weird./simone thought.she then set the bags on the kitchen counte,wrote

a note to horo,and went upstairs.  
Step Four:Haunted House:failed cdhdygfdyifhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Step five:dead house

the next day simone came down stairs to find horo,ren,joco,and rio all sprawled all

over the living room covered in some thick red substance that looked like blood.

she just came downstairs and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast."anna's not

gonna be happy about that ketchup guys."she yelled. "oh crap".horo mumbled.

Step five dead house:failed gfgsdgfsdgfffffffffffffffdigffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff All of horo's pranks had failed.simone was still there./I can't believe this all my

failed/well im not gonna let her get away with this/horo stomped to simone's and

banged on the door.BAM!BAM!BAM!"come in"simone yelled.horo practically

pushed the door off the hinges.his face was as red as it could get and his face

was twisted in an angry no furious expression."LISTEN YOU BITCH! I DONT KNOW

WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE,BUT I AM NOT GONNA BE FOOLED BY YOUR

SWEET ACT!"horo yelled."horo i-"IM NOT FINISHED!"horo interrupted."IF YOU

THINK IM GONNA BE FOOLED BY YOUR IM NOT A CROOK ACT THEN YOU'VE

GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!"horo yelled.simone just sat there and listened

with a blank expression on her face."finished?"she stated simply."yeah,im finished"

horo breathed.(it takes alot of energy to yell like that)"Can i talk now?"she asked

politely."you can,but that dose'nt mean im gonna believe a word you say!"horo

stated."Let me guess you think my personality is false because i did'nt fall for any

of your pranks?"simone simply asked.Horo was stupified."Y-y-y-you knew!

horo asked."Yeah, i mean it did'nt take long for me to find out,im you smirked

every time you offered or asked me someting,every time you did somethng you

might disgust or scare me you had this hopeful look in your eyes,and i always

knew about the whole "can you pick up a few things for me?"trick from years of

surprise parties back home.simone explained."i also know that you dont like me".

"that's not true!"horo exclaimed."then why did you try to get me to leave?" simone

asked.horo was at a loss for words."because i listen to what i saw physically

instead of actually getting to know you"horo admitted.when he looked up he was

shocked.simone was smiling,a real genuine understanding smile."it's okay horo, you

were just trying to protect your friends,but dont worry im not evil okay and im not

gonna hurt anybody."simone reassured.horo then smiled and hugged her,not surprised

that she hugged back."Simone do you have any free time soon?"horo asked"right

now,why?"horo just smiled."because i wanna take the time to get to know you the

real you,and not the you that i made up."simone smiled"I'd like to do that,but only

on one condition."horo looked puzzled."what is it?"You know that old saying "don't

judge a book by it's cover",from now on actually consider listening to that saying."

horo grinned sheepishly."you got it,anything for my new friend UMMPHF!"at that

time simone had tackled horo with a hug."Thank You horo!"horo just smiled and

hugged her back."No,thank you."and for the rest of the night horo and simone took

the time to get to know each other and simone just made her first friend on her

first week in japan.  
endendendendendednednednendendendendendendnedeendendendendendendendendendend this has to be my longest chapter ever but hope you guys like it! also this is not

a horo x oc fic i just thought they should become friends and simone is alittle

affectionate when it comes to friends the reason she is like this will be revealed

in later chapters. but her and horo are not gonna hook up. i hope all my faithful

readers will continue to read my story and the ones to come. keep reading plz

and dont forget to review!

1love


	8. Get ta know you,get ta know me

Okay, i think i kept ya waiting long enough. Hey readers im back from my 2nd trip 

to ocean city did cha miss me? anyway im back and ready to put on chapter 8 4

ya. in this chapter the oc gets to know every one else in the sk gang. well that's

all for now bye!  
gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg Who Knew Americans Were So fun chapter 8:Get ta know you,get ta know me

The next day every one in funbari inn was at the table for breakfast except their

new house guest.

"Hey horo where's simone?"yoh asked.

"Horo?"

"Horo will you anwser me!"yoh was starting to be annoyed.

"Horo you-!"but, when you went to yell at horo he could'nt because he was fast

asleep in his breakfast.It was then that anna decided to intervene.BAM!anna

had hit horo with a frying pan."OUch!"horo yelled,every one looked at horo and

laughed.Horo's whole face was covered in rice and soy sauce(A/N:I have no idea

what people in japan eat at breakfast,lunch,or dinner)."Now that's what i call really

getting in to your food ahahahaha!"joco joked.WHACK!only to be hit by ren.

"I swear one more joke,and your gone!"ren yelled."We'll i dont want her to get

hungry so i'll bring her some breakfast."yoh insisted.But what yoh did'nt know was

that anna had a look of pure hate when yoh mentioned simone's name.  
jshjs;j;kasjd;lja;dljdjjljlljljjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj Meanwhile said person was in her bed asleep currently in a dream that she wanted

go uninterrupted.  
Dream /It was night time and simone was in a forest clearing in front of a lake wearing a

beautiful dress."where am i,and why am i in this stupid girly thing!"she asked

herself."I think you look beautiful no matter what you were"a voice said from behind

her.Simone turned around to see a tall figure covered by the shadows.One question

came to simone's mind."Who are you?"the figure just chuckled softly."Who else,

yuor lover,soulmate,keeper of your heart,but i'd like to be called your boyfriend.

the figure explained.she did'nt know why but simone listened to and believed every

thing the stranger said.She was brought out of her thoughts when the stranger

cupped her cheek in his hand."I love you."he confessed.he then began to lower his

face for a kiss./I should pull away from this guy but i don; want to.,who is h-"

TAPTAPTAP!simone's thoughts and dreams were interupted by a loud knocking

at her room door.she silently growled under her breath."NOW WHO THE FU-!"

simone started but stopped when she heard a voice."Hello simone,are you up? i

brought you some break fast and i-"Just a minute please!"she interupted."I'll be

right the-!THUMPsimone had fallen head first out of the bed onto the floor.Yoh

rushed to her side helping her up."Are you allright!"he asked frantically."Yeah,this

would'nt be the first time i fell from a bed."she said rubbing her head.however

when she went to rub her forehead"Ouch!"she felt a huge painful bump on it."ohh,

that looks bad,let me see."yoh then cupped her face in his hands and leaned his

face close to hers.simone could feel a slight blush on her cheeks./why am i blushing,i havent done this since i was crushing on nicholas back home at school.

i mean he's just looking at my wound mabey it's because i-the heat,that's right it

is hot so you get alittle flushed nothing but the heat./(AN:yeah right!)"There all

better!"simone was brought out of her thoughts by yoh sitting there smiling at her.

"Huh?"she asked.yoh laughed quietly"I said your forehead is fixed."she looked and

saw that said fore head had a blue bandage on it."better?"he asked hopefully."

"yeah,but it still stings alittle."it was then that yoh leaned forward and kissed her on

her forehead.(AN the audience may now awww,so kawaii!)This time the blush on

simone's face went from a light pink to an even darker shade of pink,and for that

split second the pain was gone.yoh pulled back and smiled at her again."how is it

now?"B-bbetter."she stuttered out."so what is it you wanted before i hit the floor

yoh?"yoh then slaped his forehead."oh!i almost forgot,i did'nt want you to get

hungry,so i brought you breakfast in bed.now it was simone's turn to smile."that's

so sweet,thank you yoh."your welcome"he replied.the two continued to smile at each

other until-YOH!IM STILL HUNGRY!anna screeched(an:annoyinng bitch!)yoh's smile faded."sigh,i gotta go anna becons enjoy your meal and ill see you later."

"okay,and thanks again.

/Hmmm,yoh is nice/then somewhere in the back of her head:

/his lips are soft too/

/huh?  
ohfphepihigrihrigirhgihgifhfiifhgifhgifgofhgfoihgfohgfioghfihoighfihgfighfihighigfhgifhgigfhgfihgfihiihLater on simone was dressed and coming downstairs only to be stared at by every

person in the living room."uhh,did i do something wrong?"she asked with a hint of

fear in her voice."no,we all decided that we wanted to get to now you alittle better,

i mean if you have time."yoh explained."yeah,sure what do you want to know?"

they group then began to parade her with questions:

"what's your favorite color?"

"black,purple and blue"

"favorite food?"

"dont have one"

"how old are you?"

"16"

"when's your birthday?"

"9/6/91"  
(an:it pretty much went on like that for a while untill they baisically new the basic

things about her)  
rgfkfkjkffkkfkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkThe next day in the afternoon all was in the inn untill-WHAT!WHAT,GET YOUR

HANDS UP WHAT!WHAT,GET YOUR HANDS UP(AN:that is a club song cranked

up loud.)"WHAT IS THAT RACKET!ren yelled."I THINK IT'S MUSIC!horo

yelled back."SOMEONE BETTER SHUT IT OFF!anna screeched."ILL

GO"yoh yelled.he then ran upstairs to find the source of the music,his search

bruought him to simone's room.he tapped on the door but there was no response

(an:duh!).he then decided to open the door,and almost fainted at the sight.there in

the middle of the room was simone grinding against joco to the song.yoh could not

help the blush creeping on his face./are they doing it/he thought.it was then

that joco noticed his precence and notifiyed simone.she smiled and went to turn off

the music then went to snap yoh out of his daze."earth to yoh come in yoh!" she

yelled in his ear."huh,oh if i interuppted something-"no i was just showing joco

some dance moves,i can show you too if your interested?"she offered."umm,no

thanks i just came to umm...if you could...if you wouldnt mind...the music-"

"see joco i told you the music was too loud!"simone interrupted.joco just grinned

sheepishly."sorry my bad"."dont worry yoh we'll turn it down".she assured."thank

you".he then left the room and returned downstairs."Thank goodness,she turned that

noise down!"anna shouted.yoh sighed"oh come on anna,be alitttle open

minded about music"."that was not music if i wanted to hear that i could just tell

joco to tell ren a joke."I dont know anna i kinda liked it.  
guoeoegfoefuogofgdofgdofugdjgfdgfOVERVIEWvejvfdkgsdgfdehufhdjudhdjhdjfbdjfhdfjfhfhffhfhfh Over the next few weeks simone took the time to get to know every one of the

of the sk gang.she drank green tea with ren,she even sat and watched him train

and at the end always had a towel,water,and a snack consisting of his favorite

foods.She went skate boarding with horo,it ended with horo having to carry her home(due to her falling off the board so many times)so she just followed after him

on her scooter(the one that you have to use your foot to make it move)then later

they would come home and watch cartoons together while eating junkfood.she would

sit and listen to joco's jokes and then help him improve them so that ren would'nt

kill him.She helped rio clean his bike and even gave him some advice on how to

get girls.(an:goodness knows he needs it.:-P)and of cource she was okay with the

sk girls.But the person she spent the most time with was yoh.they cooked breakfast

together,he took her for a tour if tokyo,they watched tv together,they even danced

together,everyone else thought it was cute,except for one person:anna."she did'nt like

the fact that her fiance was spending more time with another girl than he did with

her."I have to put a stop to this."she seethed.it was then that she got an idea."and,i know just how to do it!'she then ran to her room to further haych her evil plan.  
jkdhsdhsdjhdjkdjkfdjkvdjkgAnd that's all she wrote...jfhefuhroufhrurugfhrufhrufhuhuhuhuhuu the author's note at the top of the page is very old.sorry to keep you guys waiting

so many interuptions and inspiration was so hard to find.so tell me what you guys '

think and be brutal.i love listening to club music so i just had to add that part in

people i know mostly bump and grind to club music,but do not fret she is so not

getting with joco. i dont like joco,but i respect him because he is the only person

on sk who is black(dont get me wrong im not racist) thanks to all of you who

have stuck by me for seven chapters i hope you and many more support me this

much when i write my next story untill next time.

1love


	9. Anna Strikes!

Hi it''s me again and here's chapter 9!But i would really like some reviews please! 

Anna:sarcastic-"oh yeah,that would really make them give you

some more reviews."

S:okay,can i have some more reviews please?

Anna:NONONO,be more mean about it,you sound just like yoh!

Yoh:-("that's not nice anna"

Anna:ZIP IT YOH/death glare/

yoh/.../

S:dont tell yoh what to do anna, you aint the boss of him!

(newfound confidence)

Anna:you shutup!

S:that's it!pulls out machine gun,knife,sword,and any other weapon

in the world.

Anna/sweatdrops/"all hail the great and powerful shamagirl/bows

low/

S:you better!

yoh:thanks shamagirl

S/blushes/"y-y-your welcome yoh"

Yoh?

Anna:"get away from my fiance you WH-"

S:"excuse me?"/pulls out a big gun/

Anna:"nevermind."

S:"yoh can you hold me,it's cold."

Yoh:"sure,it'll be my pleasure."/holds me in his big strong arms/

S/silenty melt/s

anna/crosses her arms and pouts/

Okay every one on with the fic!  
dhfujhfuigeufhedudfjvhfihruihvgifhcichjedncjbfhbihigndjifheufjjfjdrrusdhfhgdtrjyyugyukgyukkkfdftiti Who Knew Americans Were So Fun by:Shamagirl

chapter 9:Anna strikes!  
anna's thoughts:  
/There's just got to be something i can do to get that witch away from yoh,but

what! i mean if they dont get so close then-/anna then got an idea./she can't

spend time with yoh if she has a boyfriend heh heh heh/but then anna noticed a

flaw in here plans.

"but who can i hook her up with?"

/Lyserg,no he's in england./

/Rio,no way she'd fall for him/

/horo,no those to are to much of friends to be dating./

/then that leaves.../

"Ren!"anna yelled.

"yes anna?"ren asked a bit annoyed from being interrupted from his training.

"what do you think of our foriegn guest?"anna asked sweetly.(an:she is such a fake!)"Which one?joco,horo,Simone?"he asked.

"simone"anna replyed.ren thought about this for a minute."i dont know she's okay i

guess."she is pretty is'nt she?"anna asked.ren blushed."she is pretty,i mean from a

friends point of view."i think i heard her say something about you just the other day."what did she say!"ren asked.anna smiled."i think she said something about

you being cute,smart,and looks really good when your in you training outfit sweating"

ren facd was as red as it could get."s-s-she said that?"yup,every word."if i were

you i'd ask her out on a date."anna suggested."i-i will!"ren then ran off to find

simone.anna's soft innocent smile then turned into a evil wicked smirk."perfect,she;ll

be out of my hair very soon"  
hjdhoheohfiofhviorhohbmeanwhilejtoghhthjtijtjhpjmeanwhileboohioiihjiphimeanwhilenooohoohho Simone was out on the front porch talking happily."so digimon really oringinated

here?"simone asked yoh with much excitement."yup,and so did

yugioh,naruto,inuyasha,pokemon,ruroni kenshin,andfruit's basket."get out,those are my

favorite anime shows i watch them every day!"simone yelled as she jumped up and

down.yoh could only smile at the sight./it's so funny when she's excited./"Is it true

that they cut out all the good stuff on the animes before they are given to other

countries she asked?""yup."yoh anwsered."do you have any tapes of the animes?'

"sure do""do you think we could watch them together one day?"sure.i'd love to"

"yes,yes,YES!"simone squealed.yoh just smiled again.it was then that ren decided

to interrupt."umm,excuse me simone can i ask you something?"sure"simone replied.

ren then looked at yoh."privately?""oh!right sure,i'll see you later"yoh then walked

off."so what is it that you need ren?"ren then froze."uh! uh! uh! um i um!"ren

stammered."What?"simone asked."I-i-i ummm um uh!""what?""uh uh!""are you

trying to tell me something ren?"ren nodded."follow me"simone replyed.Simone then

led ren to her room she went to her drawer and pulled out a pen and a piece of

paper."her write it down and i'll see what i can do."ren immediately took the paper

and began to I would be greatly honored if you would go on an

outing with me o friday night?sincerely yours Ren Tao heir to the Tao throne china's

next ruler owner of...(baisically,he ended the the note with a whole bunch of

fancy titles,blah blah blah!).Simone then looked up from the letter a bit surprised.

"An outing? you mean a date?"ren just blushed a deeper shade of red."is that what

you want to do ren,do you want to take me out on a date?"simone asked.ren just

nodded."okay."simone said.ren looked up suddenly."What did you say!""i said

okay."simone replied."g-g-great ill pick you up at eight,is that okay?"eight is great".

simone replied.ren then raced out the room and simone went to her closet to find

something to wear.what they did'nt know was that anna was at the door way listening

to the whole conversation."perfect,now while she and ren get all friendly it'll give me

a chance to get closer to yoh,yes!"anna then ran off to find yoh.  
ninpipinipnipnpnpjpnpihpihpiAdiosnmfknbfpkbnpgfbnpgfbngpnAdioskjfdpfpdngpngfpngpfnpnpnkk well that's it for chapter 9. will ren start to really like simone? will simone start to

really like ren? will anna get closer to yoh?(fat chance!)will i stop asking all these

questions? hehnhehheh! now that is a question i can anwser.no more questions.

thanks to all of my loyal reviewers:

Hao is Hot:he sure is and thanks

Let My Love Reach Your Heart:thanks your nice and you rock!

Fefechan:you may have only reviewed once but thanks!

Claressa Annabelle Wong:if i spelled your name wrong my bad thanks for ur review

and last but not least:

Shrouded Sponge Ninja:thanks for your reviews as well you rock so hard!

Now that that's done im going to start updating sooner so i can finish before school

starts see ya soon!

1 love


	10. Anna's Plan,Simone's Date

Hello my public my mission is simple:finish story before school starts! so wish me

luck!

Yoh:you can do it shamagirl,i believe in you!

S:thanks yoh!8runs up to him and gives him a big hug.

Anna:hmmph!

S:happy sighOn with the fic!  
hdeogfogihfoibhfojghfkjhgfiogfoihgfohigfiohgfoifghfohgfohbfiohbgfohbovhbovihbfjohbfjhbvofbhifhbj Who Knew Americans Were So Fun!  
Chapter 10:Anna's plan,simone's date

On thursday mourning,try 4:00 a.m. thursday. simone decided she would cook break

fast for anna instead of yoh. She never said anything but simone never liked the way

anna treated yoh,the two had become great friends over the weeks and over that time

simone got time to see the "relationship"the soon to be couple had.They never cuddled

or showed affection,unless you count anna hitting yoh anytime he did'nt do what she wanted

right away.They never went on dates or bought each other gifts unless you count yoh

getting anna's dry cleaning."Man yoh must really want to be a good shaman king to go through this"  
jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjFLASHBACKjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj Yoh had just finished cleaning the house,working out,and picking up anna's groceries.Simone came

downstairs to get a snack,when she found yoh on the couch on the verge of falling asleep.Simone

could only sigh./Anna must have worked him to death again,what i dont understand is why yoh puts

up with it/she thought."yoh wake up"she said as she gently shook him awake ."hhm,simone?"yoh

replied sleepily."Yoh,why do you put up with anna's torture!"yoh just gave her a sad smile."Three

reasons:1.she is my fiance,in an arranged marriage by our parents."yoh explained to simone's shocked

expression."2.it's mostly training so i can be a good shaman king."(a/n:yoh already won the tournament.)

"and 3.i have no choice,because unless anna divorces me im stuck with her."yoh finished.simone took a

minute to take this all in,and in that time yoh fell asleep."don't worry yoh,im gonna help yoh put up with anna

for as long as i can,i promise."she then put a cover over yoh and left.  
efeofjeifeifjijfijfiejfiefjifjfijijiEND OF FLASHBACKioigrigtokbgtknbinhigmgoibmobmbmomomoomobkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkbbb Soon simone was done."what's going on?"simone almost dropped the hot pan she was using,she turned around to

find yoh with a puzzled look on his face."I-i-i-I was just cooking breakfast for anna and everyone else!"simone explained

frantically."Honest,if i was'nt supposed to-,OUCH!"in all her excitement simone backed into the stove and burned her finger.

"Are you okay!"yoh asked his puzzled face turned to worry."yeah,just alittle burn from my clumsyness.""let me be the judge

of that."yoh then grabbed her finger and started to look at it."does it hurt?""just ali-!"simone then did'nt have the voice to

finish her sentence,because at that moment yoh had put her finger to her lips and gently licked the wound.at that moment

simone just froze./OMG!OMG!OMG,is this for real,why is yoh doing this im not a baby./This would have gone longer if the food

was'nt about to burn.BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!"Oh,shit!-"simone then covered her mouth./oh no!he'll probally think im a thug or a hood!

Yoh just smiled."hey,i guess your not as innocent as you seem."simone just turned around to finish cooking.  
hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhAFTERWARDSkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk "So why did you want to cook breakfast again?"simone just smiled."hmmm,no reason."well,thank you"this made simone smile more."your

welcome"  
hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhlaterlllllllllllllllllggggggggglaterkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkklaterkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Everyone was alittle shocked when they came down for breakfast that mourning."Yoh what is this,it dose'nt look like my usual breakfast."

anna asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.yoh looked scared."don't ask me anna,simone is the one who cooked this mourning"yoh

explained.simone took this as her cue to come in with everyone else's plates."I'd be happy to tell you and everyone else what today's meal

is,here you have scrambled eggs with cheese,sausage links and patties,skillet,pancakes w/butter and maplesyrup,and lastly grits with bits of

bacon in it.,hope you like it."simone finished.she then went to stand next yoh with a look of worry on her face.yoh saw this."relax,they'll love

it yoh whispered in her ear."he then grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.simone squeezed back as a thank you."this is great simone!"

horo complemented."i agree"ren added."ditto"joco said.everyone was waiting for anna's anwser."it's okay."anna finally said.every breathed a sigh of relief.  
jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjlaterjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjlaterjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjlaterjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjlaterjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjlaterjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj "Arrgh,I have nothing to wear!"simone yelled.She needed help and there was only one person who could help her."Pilikaaaaaaaaaa!"simone yelled.

at that moment pilika bounced up to simone's room."what's up!"she asked."I have nothing to wear and i have a date with ren tomorrow,help me!"she cried.

Pilika ran over and gave her a hug."It's gonna ok okay mone,i'll help."(mone is a nickname that pilika gave her)"thanks pilika,so what do we do?"what else?

SHOPPING!"simone just shook her head."knowing pilika it's going to be a long day of shopping.  
jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjC-yajjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjC-yajjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjC-yajjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjC-yajjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjC-yajjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjC-yajjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj Nothing to say just REVIEW!

1 love 


	11. The Date:Success or Failure?

Im doing my best people wish me luck!Im doing big things!

Y:yay!

A:whatever

on with the fic!  
jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj Who Knew Americans Were So Fun by:shamagirl

Chapter 11:The date success or failure?  
Pilika and Simone spent all day looing for the perfect outfit for simone's date.Hours later they had what they needed and many more!"I dont

know how you persuaded me to buy that third pair of shoes,i only have two feet.""Oh come on,it's like those shoes were made for you and

that outfit you bought is gonna have ren rolling over and begging for you!"sigh,if you say so"  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaThat EveningaaaaaaaaaaaThat EveningaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaThat EveningaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaThat Eveningaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa That night ren was downstairs waiting downstairs for his date./oh gosh,oh gosh am i too dressy?too casual?does my breath stink?Will she like

me?will i bore her?at that momment pilika came down to greet ren,ren immediately bombarded her with questions."Is she ready,"Is she going

to be late?""She stood me up did'nt she?""she hates me dose'nt she?""she-"pilika then put her hand on ren's mouth."ren,relax she just putting on

make-up and she'll be right down,she does'nt hate you,just relax."sigh,okay."ren stated."Ren?are you down there,i'll be right down."simone shouted.

"See,good luck!"pilika encouraged and then ran off."she's right i should just relax and-!"ren then turned around and immediately stopped talking(yes,she

looked THAT good),simone stood there in a stunning black short chinese styles dress with matching strappy heels."You look incredible!"ren finally spoke

"thank you,so what are we doing?"I thought we could go to a play,dinner,and a walk in the park."Sounds good,let's go."the to then set off to their date hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhONTHEDATEhhhhhhhhhhONTHEDATEhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhONTHEDATEhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhONTHEDATEhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Ren took Simone to a story-telling play called "The Ch'i-lin Purse",dinner at panda express,and were currently taking a walk in the park."so,did you have fun?"

"yeah,it was great."ren then stopped and looked at simone with a very serious expression."Look,i have something to tell you.""yes ren?"look,i really like you,your

smart,nice,and beautiful,but i just don't like you the way you like me im really sorry."simone looked confused."wait,who told you i liked you like that?"anna did."ren

replied.ren swore he could see slight anger on simone's face."oh really,tell me exactly what she said."she said something about you saying i was cute,nice,and

looks really good when i work out."Oh,well rest assured ren i only like you as a friend and nothing more."simone replied."great,im glad."ren then gave her a hug

which she returned."So,is there a chance my date can buy me ice cream?simone askedpuppydog eyes"heh heh ,sure lets go."the two then raced off to finish

their date.  
hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhTHENEXTDAYhhhhhhhhhhhhhTHENEXTDAYhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhTHENEXTDAYhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhTHENEXTDAYhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Anna was in the living room smiling as she was watching her favorite soaps./now that ren and simone are together i'll have yoh all to myself/at that moment simone

yoh entered the room."your going down yoh,no one beats me in mortal kombat no one!"ha,we'll see about that!"yoh replied."What,i mean what about ren,dont you

two want to get to know each other better."anna asked.simone smiled"oh,we decided to just stay friends,it was nice date though."she then continued playing games with

yoh.anna was furious./DAMN!DAMN!DAMN,I'll just have to try harder.,Yoh get ready to feel my love cause when im done you wont want little miss america anymore/  
fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff Nothing to say just review 


	12. Geting Closer To You

Im getting fierce im working hard no more long author notes for a while gotta keep writng

im hungry,but gonna keep writing wish me luck.  
hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Who Knew Americans Were So Fun by:shamagirl

Chapter 12:getting closer to you

Yoh and Simone were getting closer every day:she started cooking for everyone so yoh could

get more sleep,she excercised with him and even bought him ice cream when he was done,

they played games together and sometimes even slept together.(not like that)Anna was not

happy./ooooh,what do i do,they get closer every day!if i don't do something there gonna-,

im just gonna have to turn up the love/  
hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhTHENEXTDAYhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhTEHNEXTDAYhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Yoh was on the sofa reading."hey yoh!"simone then ran up and ploped down next to yoh.

"hey simone,yoh replied.simone the put her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around

her,like they usually do."so,what's up?"he asked."We'll i was wondering if you would like to-"

"If you would like to go out with ME tonight yoh."yoh and simone turned around to see anna

standing there waiting for an anwser."how bout it yoh?"yoh looked shocked."Gee,i don't know,

Simone was about to-!"I was about to ask you if i could use your computer,mines charging."

simone interrupted.yoh looked concerned."are you sure?"yeah,besides you and anna should totally

go out."yoh was still sketchy about her decision but had no choice."we'll if you say so,anna yes i'll

go out with you tonight."anna smiled."excellent, see you later."she then left yoh and simone alone.

simone was curious./hmmm,anna never asks yoh on a date.Mabey she's trying to get closer to him,

that's great/simone thought.she then stood up and grabbed yoh."huh?were are you taking me?""to get

you ready for your date silly."yoh only smiled and allowed himself to be dragged off.

/simone is so fun to be with,i hope we stay friends for a long time/  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaTHEDATEaaaaaaaaaaaTHEDATEaaaaaaaaaaTHEDATEaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaTHEDATEaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Yoh,Anna,and Simone were all in the living room.Simone was seeing them off on their date.:"Have fun

guys!"she encouraged."Oh don't worry"anna then grabbed yoh's arm."we will"yoh looked uncomfortable.

Simone went over to yoh and whispered in his ear.(dont worry it'll be great,just relax.)yoh gave her a

grateful smile."We'll it's time to go yoh,goodbye silila."yoh frowned."Her name is Simone anna."anna

frowned."whatever."yoh just sighed."Well i'll see later simone."simone smiled."bye and goodluck.  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllLATERlllllllllllllllllllllllLATERllllllllllllllllllllllllLATERlllllllllllllllllllllllllllLATERlllllllllllllllllllllllLATERllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllLATERlllllllllllllllllll Yoh's POV

Man that was one weird date,anna was all over me and she was so,so,nice it's creepy. Im just glad to

be home. I saw the t.v. on so i came to see who it was.What i saw so cute. Simone was fast asleep

on the couch hugging a teddy bear.I could'nt help but smile. She looked so cute, but I knew anna would

not like to find her asleep on the couch,So i went to pick her up.She's so light and she smells so good.

she then started moving,only to snuggle closer to me,i almost dropped her./her body is so warm and soft/

I could'nt take it anymore.So i hurridly carried her to her room.I set her down but she would'nt let go so i

had no choice but sleep with her,but i did'nt mind infact i kinda liked it.I was content and happy.  
kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkNORMALPOVkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkNORMALPOVkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkNORMALPOVkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

The next few days anna did every thing in her power to keep yoh and simone apart.She woke up yoh evey

mourning,She excercised with him,and spent evenings with him.Simone was very happy for them,but she could of

swore she saw discomfort on yoh's face everytime anna was with him,but whatever she saw was quickly covered

up.She did'nt know why but,every time she saw them together she felt the a sharp pain in her heart.So she sought

out advice from the only person that could help."PILIKA!  
ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttBYEttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttBYEttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttBYEttttttttttttttttttttttttBYEtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttBYEttttttttttttttttt REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

1love 


	13. Realization and Pain

I was at my mom's house for awhile but im back in the race to

finish the story

now on with the fic!  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Who Knew Americans Were So Fun Chapter13:Realization and Pain

PILIKA! simone yelled.Pilika ran upstairs to find simone in her

room."What's wrong simone?"pilika asked concern showing on her

face.pouts and puppy dog eyes"pika-chan,i need advice!"she

cried."What is it mone-chan?"simone then got real serious."i dont

know it's just yoh and i are like real kool and everything and when

im with him im happy."I also,want him to be happy and he and anna

make a good couple but everytime i see them together i feel sad

and i feel a sharp pain in my heart and i dont know what to

do,Pilika what's wrong with me?"pilika smiled,she knew the

anwser very well."Simone,it's simple:Your in love with Yoh"  
NIGHThhhhhhhhhhhLATERTHATNIGHThhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhLATERTHATNIGHThhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhLATERTHATNIGHThhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Simone was in her bed thinking of what over what pilika said./your in

love with yoh/"No way,i could'nt be in love with yoh,pilika's just being

silly."She then took out her mp3 and turned it on and was slowly taken

in by a song:You complete me like air and water boy i need

thee...simone then began to think about her realationship with yoh

and when im in your arms i feel free fallen my head's up in the cloud...

/hmm,i do like it when yoh gives me hugs,there so warm and inviting.../

in love im proud to say it loud,like an accident it happened... /every

time,im with him i feel like it's right/

Out of nowhere it just happened,and i aint mad at all...

/he's funny,nice,sweet and he is kinda cute/

because ive fallen,head over heels ive fallen in love with you,i've fallen

and i cant get up dont wanna get up,because of love.

Simone then popped up."Oh my god,I AM in love with Yoh."simone

then began to silently cry herself to sleep.  
hhhhhhhhhhhhhTHENEXTDAYhhhhhhhhhhhTHENEXTDAYhhhhhhhhhhhTHENEXTDAYhhhhhhhhhTHENEXTDAYhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Simone came downstairs still in her pajamas hair a mess were talking

the living dead looking.She aimlessly walked to the kitchen.

Horo took one look at her and screamed in sheer terror."AHHHHH!it's a

zombie!"CONK!horo was then hit by ren."YOU

IDIOT,it's just simone."Oh,SIMONE"S A ZOMBIE!"CONK!"you really

are an idiot."Simone then trudged on to get some coffee.

Yoh then entered the kitchen."Simone,are you okay?"he then reached out

to touch her but she swatted his head away."Im sorry!"

she then ran off,leaving yoh confused but most of all worried.  
jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjOVERVIEWjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjOVERVIEWjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjOVERVIEWjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjOVERVIEWjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj Over the weeks Simone and Yoh were drifting apart(much to anna's

pleasure)They talked very little and stopped spending time together

it was like they did'nt exist to oneanother...

And Yoh didnt like it at all./what's with simone,she's not talking to me

or wanting to spend time with me,we'll im gonna find out why/

Yoh then caught simone walking in the hallway towards her room,which

she spends alot of time in these days."hey,simone i wanna talk

to you."Simone then stopped and gave yoh an icy stare.Yoh then

gulped,and took a minute to analyze simone's new look:she wore baggy

black pants,a black shirt that said "I Hate The World",black boots,and a

black bucket hat.(think t.k. from digimon season 2)."Sorry,but im

busy right now."simone said quite mean,she then began to walk

away."SLAM!yoh then grabbed her slammed gently against the ball

against

the wall and pressed his body against hers to keep her in place and made

her look at him,he was not happy."LOOK SIMONE,I DONT LIKE

HOW YOU'VE BEEN IGNORING ME LATELY,I DONT KNOW

WHAT YOUR DEAL IS BUT YOUR GONNA TELL ME RIGHT

NOW!"Yoh

yelled. Simone then began to cry.Yoh felt awful./we'll there's only one

way make her stop crying/yoh then wrapped his arms around her waist

and

kissed her on the lips. simone was shocked./huh/  
hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhtillnexttimehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhtillnexttimehhhhhhhhhhhhhhtillnexttimehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhtillnexttimehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh got any questions about the story? e-mail me at till then review!

1 love!


	14. All Shoken Up

hey,i know i said i would finish before school started but my computer crashed! one word of 

advice:Make sure you count how many people u send chain letters to. ANy way on wit the fic!  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Who Knew Americans Were So Fun!

Chapter 14:All Shoken Up

Yoh continued to kiss Simone,and all she could do was stand there in shock.Finally yoh pulled back but

only alittle so there lips were a mere inches apart."im sorry he wispered."But i can't hide it anymore,he

then looked deep into her eyes with a very serious look."Simone,im in love with you."yoh confessed,and

before simone could say anything he kissed her again.But this time she responded.That is untill a thought

played in her head/what am i doing,Im helping yoh cheat on anna that's what im doing,this is

wrong/Simone then pushed yoh away."This is wrong just leave me alone!"she then ran off,leaving yoh

standing there.  
kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkOVERVIEWkkkkkkkkkkkkkOVERVIEWkkkkkkkkkkOVERVIEWkkkkkkkkkOVERVIEWkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk The next few days at funbari osen were very dreary.Yoh and Simone seldomly spoke or were in the same

together.Everyone knew something terrible happened between the two but, didn't know what to say.One day they

decided to try.  
jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj "Guys those two look so miserable,we gotta do something."

"yeah those too are bluer than a blue crayon!ahaha-BAM!"

"Idiot."

"Anyway sis is right,we gotta get those two to atleast talk to each other."

"Right,I'll go get simone and you guys get yoh."pilika ordered."RIGHT!"they replied.Pilika then ran upstairs to go

get simone,only to find that she was'nt there."Simone,Simone where-!"pilika then found a note on the bed.She

looked at the note and her face went pale."Oh No!She then ran off to go tell every one about what she had

found.  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllC YA NEXT TIMElllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllC YA NEXT TIMEllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllC YA NEXT TIMEllllll Yup! another cliffhanger but don't worry this will be the last one see ya next time! Just review and all ur problems

will fade awayyyyyyyyyyyyyy 1 love


	15. Courage for Love

on with the fic! im almost done! 

jifiejfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiijjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj Who Knew Americans Were So Fun!

Chapter 15:Courage For Love

Pilika bursted into Yoh's room to deliver the news."Guy's! I"ve got bad news,Simone's gone!"What do you

Pilika?"horo asked."here read this:

dear everyone,

i feel that is time that i go back to america.i've overstayed my welcome,

you'll never see me again.i want to thank you all for your kindness and

friendship you showed.The money for my stay will be mailed to you i left

early to catch my flight at 5:00 A.M.i'll miss you all.

sincerly,simone collins Everyone else was in static except yoh who just sat there with a blank stare on his face.Pilika was furious.

SLAP!"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU,YOU JUST GONNA SIT THERE AND LET THE GIRL OF YOUR

DREAMS GET AWAY!she screeched.yoh just sat there with his head down.pilika calmed down."look yoh,you

love her she loves you go get her okay?"yoh smiled."Thanks pilika but there's something i have to do first.  
kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkINTHELIVINGROOMkkkkkkkkkkkkkINTHELIVINGROOMkkkkkkkkkkkkkINTHELIVINGROOMkkkkkkkkkkkkk Anna was in the living room,watching her favorite show as usual.yoh then rushed into them room."Anna we need

to talk."anna rolled her eyes."It can wait yoh."yoh then turned off the t.v.."No anna,it cant wait."yoh said boldly

anna was shocked but quickly shot him with one of her death glares."not this time anna ur glares are'nt gonna

work this time.Anna was surprised,but decided to go with it."What is it yoh."yoh tensed up but gathered all his

courage."Anna,I wanna end the engagement."anna looked like she was just kicked in the mouth.(if only we were

that lucky.)"WHAT!"yoh did'nt back down."Im sorry anna,but-"BUT WHAT,you've suddenly fallen in love

with that american TRAMP!"anna yelled."SHE"S NOT A TRAMP ANNA!"yoh yelled back.anna stopped./Yoh's

never stood up to me,let alone yelled!he must really love her/"Anna?"yoh was really worried."Just go."anna

replied."But-!"GO!"anna ordered.yoh then hugged her."Thanks anna."he then ran off.But he did'nt see the tears

running down anna's face.  
lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll Yoh and the rest of the gang raced to the air port to find there soon to be departing friend."COME ON GUYS

WE HAVE TO HURRY!"horo shouted.The then made it to the front desk."Excuse me,whendoes the next plane to

america leave?"Im,sorry but it's taking off right now."WHAT!"everyone shouted."IM so sorry."the clerk said.

everyone was upset but yoh felt like he'd been shot."sigh,can we atleast go on the grounds."yoh asked.Now the

clerk knew that it was'nt allowed,but the children looked so upset so she decided it would'nt hurt."go right ahead,hope

it cheers you up.  
kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk The gang ran out just to catch the plane taking off with there new friend."Well,there she goes.."joco said with a sigh.

sniffsniff everyone turned around to see yoh crying."Aww, yoh"pilika then went over to console her friend.No one

else knew what to do.I mean what do you say to a person who gave their heart to someone and they just left

you?"Boy,those planes are really cool when they take off huh?"said a stranger's voice.The group turned around to see

who said that and who they saw shocked them.  
rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrBYErrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrBYErrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrBYErrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrBYErrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrBYErrrrrrrrrr Okay this is the last cliffhanger,i promise plese review i want to know how im doing

till next time 1love


	16. Back Together

HEY EVERYBODY!guess what?THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!I just want t thank all of 

you who have stuck it out with me for 15 chapters i could'nt have done it without you!Well on with the fic!  
ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg Who Knew Americans Were So Fun

Chapter 15:Stay Together

The group turned around in shock to find simone sitting on one of

her suitcases watching the plane take off."SIMONE!"

they yelled."Hi gu-!"she did'nt even get to finish her sentence

because WHAM!the whole group had jump on her and

suffocated her with questions:

"Why did you want to leave?"

"Dont you know we would have missed you?"

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"pilika asked.Her eyes then

welled up with tears."I did'nt want you to leave."P-chan."

Simone then ran over and hugged her friend.When pilika calmed

down simone started on the rest of the group. "guys im

really sorry,and i'll make it up to you later,but first i gotta talk to

yoh.alone."she insisted.Everyone took the hint and went

to go find the international food court.through the whole ordeal

yoh said nothing."Why did you leave?"he finally asked,simone

frowned at the question."because,I did'nt want to get in between

you and anna."You would have gotten in between nothing."

simone gave him a questioning look.yoh saw this look and

explained."True i do love anna,but like a sister and besides it was

an arranged marriage."But-!"yoh pressd a finger to her

lips."Sorry,can't help it."he gave her i playful

smile."I.Love.You."and to

seal the confession yoh kissed her,but this time she did'nt pull

away.Simone the found yoh's tounge on her bottom lip shyly asking

for entrance.She slowly gave him access and their tounges did a

sensual dance and tried to over power each other.Yoh won,things

would have gone futher if it was'nt for-"HEY,GET A ROOM!"the

two pulled apart to find ther whistling hooting and laughing at

them.

"looks like those two are better!"pilika said.'yoh turned beet red."I-

i-it's not what it looks like!"yoh studdered."Sure dude,what she had

a bug on her face and you were trying to get it off with your

mouth?"horo teased."I'll have to agree with the idiot,"ren

added."WHO YOU CALLING IDIOT HORO"retailiated."Yeah

ren,not everyone's head is as sharp as yours ahahah!"joco

joked."GRRRRR!THAT"S IT!"ren then lunged at joco.While pilika

and horo tried to pull ren off of joco,the new couple finsed

talking."Im actually glad that i was picked to be host for the foriegn

exchange."yoh confessed."Me too."simone agreed."Who knew

americans were so fun!"yoh said.simone gave him a playful

smirk."Oh please,you ain't seen nothing yet."the two then shared

one sweet kiss and went to go help pilika and horo pry ren off of

joco which let me tell ya was not an easy task...

THE END!  
hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh YES I HAVE COMPLETED MY FIRST FANFIC! im so excited i

loved doing this story and i loved all the reviews i got for it.

Im also thinking of a sequel but review and tell me if i should! see

in my next story!

1 love


End file.
